


Sick

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: 100-word drabble, 100-word drabble challenge, M/M, My OTP, Sonic is sick, Sweet Moments, and Tom helps him feel better, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic is sick with the flu, so Tom helps him feel better.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sick

Sonic lay in his bed, curled into a ball. His stomach hurt, and he felt so hot. He groaned, just wanting to die.

Just as he sat up to get some water, there was a knock on his door and Tom came in. “Hey, bud. Maddie said you were sick. Do you need anything before I go to work?”

Sonic shivered. “Just some water, please.”

Tom nodded. “Roger, Roger.”

“Who’s Roger?” Sonic asked weakly.

Tom laughed. “Star Wars reference, bud.” He got the water and brought it over.

“Can you lay with me for a bit?” Sonic asked.

“I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to contact me privately to talk about anything, you can find me on my Tumblr (izlover, all lowercase.).


End file.
